Many users may utilize a search interface, such as a search app, a search website, a social network, etc., to research and/or plan a trip. In an example, a user may search a social network for vacation images for Venice Beach. The user may submit various search queries relating to hotels, air flights, car rental agencies, attractions, and/or other information for Venice Beach through a search website. The search website may provide the user with search results that the user may explore and/or bookmark for later access. The user may call various travel accommodation and entertainment businesses while planning the Venice Beach trip. In this way, the user may research and plan a trip through search interfaces and/or devices (e.g., phone calls through a mobile device; map directions through a mobile map app; etc.).